harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Neil (ANB)
Neil (ニール) is a character in Harvest Moon 3D: A New Beginning. He is one of the eligible bachelors to court. Neil understands animals a lot better than he does humans, and may come off as a reserved and cold character upon first impression. Deep down, he longs for companionship, and wants more friends to share his passion of animals with. He's good friends with Rod, and the two often discuss pets and farm animals. Neil will move into town on the 9th day of Spring of the first year, and will give the player his/her first cow. After that, he moves in as a permanent resident. His home is next to Hana's shop, and he sets up his animal store called Neil's Animals Mondays through Thursdays from 10AM to 6PM in the village. 'Schedule' *'Monday to Thursday (Sunny or Snowy)' **6:00 am to 7:00 am - Eating **8:00 am to 9:00 am - Out of town **10:00 am to 5:00 pm - Animal Shop **6:00 pm - N/A **7:00 pm to 8:00 pm - Eating **9:00 pm to 11:00 pm - Neil's House *'Monday to Thursday (Rainy)' **6:00 am to 7:00 pm - Eating **8:00 am to 11:00 am - Neil's House **12:00 pm to 1:00 pm - Eating **2:00 pm to 5:00 pm - Village, West Village or Your Farm **6:00 pm - Amir's House **7:00 pm to 8:00 pm - Eating **9:00 pm to 11:00 pm - Amir's House *'Fri, Sat, Sun (Sunny, Rainy, or Snowy)' **6:00 am to 7:00 pm - Eating **8:00 am to 11:00 am - (Sunny) Neil's House, Village, West Village or Your Farm (Rainy) Neil's House **12:00 pm to 1:00 pm - Eating **2:00 pm to 5:00 pm - (Sunny) Forest, Mine, Mountain or River (Rainy) Village, West Village or Your Farm **6:00 pm - (Sunny) Neil's House (Rainy) Amir's house **7:00 pm to 8:00 pm - Eating **9:00 pm to 11:00 pm - (Sunny) Neil's House (Rainy) Amir's House *'Saturday to Sunday (Stormy)' **6:00 am to 7:00 am - Eating **8:00 am to 11:00 am - Neil's House **12:00 pm to 1:00 pm - Eating **2:00 pm to 6:00 pm - Neil's House **7:00 pm to 8:00 pm - Eating **9:00 pm to 11:00 pm - Neil's House 'Gifts' 'Gifts Given' *Given at 20,000 FP and have 9 livestock on your farm **Farm Bell Blueprint *Given at 35,000 FP **Animal Parade Wallpaper Blueprint 'Heart Events' Black Heart Event Go to Neil's house between the hours of 6:00 am to 9:30 am on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday in any weather. You must have 5000 Friendship Points or more with Neil and he is inside his house. ---- Purple Heart Event Go in Neil's house during 6:00 am to 9:30 am on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday in Sunny weather. Neil must have a purple heart color or higher, you have seen the black heart event, the Cottage has been built, and Rod has been unlocked. ---- Reverse Confession To trigger, you are playing as the girl main character and go to Neil's house on Saturday or Sunday in Sunny weather(excluding Winter) while Neil is halfway through the blue heart or more, you have given Neil 100 or more gifts, you have a ring in your rucksack, and you have seen the Black and Purple Heart Events. ---- Green Heart Event To trigger, you are playing as the girl main character and walk from the Mountain area to the Forest area on a Sunny Friday, Saturday, or Sunday at 10:00 AM to 6:00 PM while Neil is at a green heart or higher, and you have seen the Black and Purple Heart Events. ---- Yellow Heart Event To trigger, you are playing as the girl main character and go to Neil's house on a Sunny Friday, Saturday, or Sunday at 6:00 AM to 6:00 PM while Neil is at a yellow heart or higher, and you have seen the Black, Purple, and Green Heart Events. Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Characters Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Category:Neil